


粘人精

by Kaaaas



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaas/pseuds/Kaaaas
Summary: 2020年12月25日发生的事
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Kudos: 15





	粘人精

圣诞节清晨，说了圣诞快乐和早安后在被窝里互挠咯吱窝笑得喘不过气时，安达突然意识到一直到昨夜筋疲力尽地睡着为止都能从相触的肌肤传来的黑泽的心声已经听不见了。

黑泽望着他，慵懒的目光温柔似水，安达听不见这汪清水底下涌动的波浪声，只看见安静的水面清澈透亮。他突然想到，之前每次依偎在一起听到对方的心声时他总会心虚地躲闪开目光，他几乎还没有那么近 那么久地直视过黑泽的眼睛。

真好看啊……黑泽的发丝还没有用发胶凹出精英造型，胡乱地倒在枕头上，露出大片光洁的额头，平常总被刘海盖住的右边眉梢也完全露了出来，明明是刚睡醒的慵懒表情，英挺的剑眉却让他眉眼间看起来英气十足。

“安达在发什么呆？”黑泽习惯性地挑了下眉，安达看直了，这人怎么刚睡醒都那么帅啊……

“不，那个，我真的没有魔法了！”

“真的？现在听不到我在想什么嘛”

黑泽盯着他，安达脑海中和耳中一样静谧。

“听不见了……”安达松了口气，嘴角不禁扯出如释重负的微笑。

安达也许不知道黑泽此刻内心活动也如他一般复杂，从未想过会存在于现实中的魔法让他心心念念了七年的人来到他身边，又差点让他失去……那比无望的暗恋还痛不欲生的三天黑泽不停想象拥有读心魔法的感受，试图理清安达哭泣着向他诉说的那些矛盾不堪的情绪，心疼不已。

黑泽也报以会心一笑。他好像还有些话想说，却不知从何说起。想起昨晚安达急切地跟他约定“我之前因为不知道黑泽在想什么，用魔法作弊了，真的对不起。但我想更多地了解黑泽，请一定要把你想说的话、你的心情——不管是开心的还是不开心的——全部都要告诉我好吗？用魔法是不行的，要用语言好好沟通才可以。”，他必须得把这些乱糟糟的心思都好好传达给他才行。可现在是跟恋人共同迎接的第一个清晨，还是等会再说吧。他压下差点涌上眼底的水花，又把安达抱紧了些。

“黑泽，再不起床上班要迟到啦。”

于是两人度过了第一个没时间坐在家里吃早餐的清晨，急匆匆地往车站赶。

下班路上他们在无人打扰的电梯里拥吻，电梯门打开后若无其事地一前一后走出大门。他们平安夜没能去成黑泽预约好的餐厅，黑泽抱着零星的希望联系餐厅询问是否能把预约推迟到25号晚上，意外收到了肯定的答复。

“那，这还算约会吗？” 黑泽环视着他也是第一次来的餐厅，对自己的决策还算满意。

“当然算了，虽然有点延迟，不过不是练习，是真正的约会…” 他觉得这句话好像在哪听过，想起了什么似的突然忍不住笑出声。

“你笑什么啦。”

“没什么…和黑泽在一起不管去哪里都是约会吧？”

“嗯……那，每天都要和安达约会。”

“嗯。”

吃饱喝足，他们在夜色中慢慢踱步，黑泽提议去超市逛逛，安达开心地点头，拿了购物篮直奔零食货架。

“对了，安达，我之前在youtube上看到一个做折叠饭团的视频，看上去很好吃的样子，做法也简单，我们明天带这个便当吧。”

“折叠？饭团吗？”

“对，是饭团的做法，不用捏，比一般的做法更简单呢。”

“那我们一起做。” 安达好奇的眼睛亮亮的，蹦蹦跳跳地跑到货架前，才像忘了什么似的回头问道，“还要什么食材呢？”

黑泽笑得眼角都起褶子了。

“首先要买方形的大片海苔，唔……做成安达喜欢的蛋黄酱金枪鱼口味吧！蛋黄酱和芝士家里有了，再买点金枪鱼……”

安达一边听一边在货架上寻找。想到，这也算约会吗？嗯…算的，那如果同居的话，就不是每天都约会，而是每时每刻都在约会？等……有点羞耻啊……

  
走进黑泽家门时两人不约而同有种在同居的错觉——虽然谁也没说出口。两个多月前安达第一次来这里拘谨的样子好像已经是很久之前的事了。

“那个，黑泽……”

“嗯？” 一转身他的小可爱就一头扎进他怀里，抱紧了他的腰一动不动。

“怎么了…安达？” 

安达深呼吸，又往他颈窝里蹭蹭，“没事……让我抱一会。”

毛茸茸的脑袋靠在他肩上，黑泽忍不住去给他顺顺毛，拍拍背，再搂着腰往怀里抱紧了些。

安达觉得不用想也知道黑泽现在是开心的。习惯魔法消失比他想象的更快，毕竟生活本该如此的。魔法还在的时候，每次拥抱或牵手时黑泽那些未说出口却传达到了的心声让他幸福的害羞的甜蜜的不安的思绪揉成一团，而后变成不该这样窥探他隐私的歉疚，于是他找到机会就会抽离，尽可能让自己听到的越少越好。不仅如此，黑泽的思绪和自己的思绪混在一起，让他胡思乱想分散了注意力，甚至没有静下心来好好享受过拥抱本身。安达此时才意识到他错过了多少拥抱时本该静谧的时刻，原来听着恋人浅浅的呼吸声这么安心，感受着他的体温这么温暖，拥抱着什么话都不用说什么事都不用做就这么舒服，他第一次有了想让时间停在这一秒永远拥抱下去一刻都不要分离的念头。

“安达，有读心能力很痛苦吧？”

“诶？”

“因为，跟别人有一些身体接触是不可避免的吧，很容易被打扰还是小事，听到一些人藏在伪善下的阴暗面会被伤害到吧？而且，我的心声也会让安达困扰……”

“不！” 安达急忙从怀抱里抽离出来，急急地看着他的眼睛，“完全不会困扰！只有感动，还有开心……虽然偶尔会被吓到，但听到黑泽的心声总是很感动，不，说出来的话和做的事都很感动，加上心声就更感动了……嗯，还有觉得很愧疚，一般人都不愿意的吧，隐私被窥探什么的……”

“不，我说过的，是因为安达听到了我的心声，我们才能在一起吧？虽然想想会有点羞耻，怕安达讨厌我，但我要感谢这个魔法。”

“嗯……可是……黑泽总是为我着想，黑泽的心声全都是让我知道你有多喜欢我的话，就连刚才，你关心的也是魔法会让我困扰……”

安达说着吸了下鼻子，黑泽赶紧把人往怀里抱紧。

“而且说到底，我能读到你的心这样根本不是正常的相处吧？对黑泽太不公平了吧？我还瞒了你那么久……为了不像个偷窥狂一样一直听着不该听到的话，坐在黑泽旁边时总要隔着一点点距离，拥抱牵手到一半就不松开不行……明明一开始就知道有魔法是不正常的，却慢慢变得依赖魔法来了解你……”

“安达，我真的不怪你。” 黑泽认真地看着他有点躲闪着乱眨的眼睛，“最后一个问题，其实是我的问题哦，都怪我不够坦率，把心思藏着，让安达担心了……而且，我还有个提议。”

“嗯？” 安达抬起头，湿润的小鹿眼不解地睁圆了。

“安达听到过我哪些心声，是什么感觉，想怎么回答我，告诉我，就当是我们谈过的话，这样你会觉得好受点吗？说不出口的话能被回应我也会很开心……”

安达轻轻点了下头，呆呆看着他微笑的嘴角，好像进入了很长的回忆里。

“那次，跟同事聚餐玩国王游戏，被黑泽吻额头的时候……你说了句对不起。”黑泽的眼神有些诧异，“之后在天台上，你也说了‘对不起 喜欢你’这样的话吧？那个时候我真的超心疼的，不想看到黑泽露出那样落寞的表情……而且在那之前约黑泽去吃饭，也是因为听到黑泽说了让我很感动又难过的话……”

“在外面被小混混缠上，黑泽来解了围还帮我处理伤口那次，你还觉得我烦你了……明明一直在帮我，为我做了很多……我想说我真的没烦你，可那时只能说句谢谢。”

黑泽了然，再次将怀里的人抱紧。原来他没说出口的那些爱意都有被那个人的心好好接收、妥善保管着，而且一直间接地、悄悄地回应着他，他奢求的东西早已生根发芽，而小心翼翼生怕越界的自己明明接收到了对方的信号，却不敢当作认真的回应。

“跟黑泽告白以后，被黑泽像现在这样抱住时，好多用语言表达不出来的感情，超级强烈的，都传了过来……那个时候我觉得，我就是为了触碰你的心才会成为魔法师的。”

黑泽快哭了。

“原来这个魔法不只是能听到心里说的话，没有说成话的心情也能感知到，还能看到画面……”

“心里的画面也？” 黑泽差点就要冒出来的眼泪突然憋了回去。

“嗯。”安达还在回忆里没出来，草草回答了又接着说，“对了，还有在更早的时候，加完班的路上黑泽给我戴围巾时，你说我自我评价太低了，说我很温柔，察言观色，不懂拒绝什么的……我第一次知道有人这么关注着我，真的很感动，那种感觉就像一片雪地里被踩出了第一个脚印那样……”

“然后……”安达回忆着在那之后发生的事，突然语塞。

黑泽也想起了那时候自己的心理活动，他觉得自己给自己挖了个坑往里面跳。

“噗！”可疑的沉默让安达明白了过来，“黑泽也想起来了？”，他笑得花枝乱颤，“那个时候真的被吓了一大跳！那真的……太超过了……哈哈哈哈……”

黑泽尴尬地偏过头不看他，脸上飘起两团红晕，露出他的标志性营业假笑，“我们去做饭团吧！”

“等等——”笑着追上飞一样逃离现场的黑泽，在厨房里从背后把他圈在怀里，“还有，那天黑泽陪我加班时，羞耻的话也被我听到了。”

“诶？有吗？” 黑泽真的不记得了。

“痣……我自己都不知道我耳朵后面有颗痣……在那之前我一直以为读心魔法是我的幻觉……”

黑泽瞳孔地震。

黑泽小脸爆红。

黑泽想找个地方躲起来冷静一下，但是被抱住了跑不掉。

“……抱歉。”黑泽轻不可闻地叹了口气，握住了安达环抱在他腰上的手，“安达没讨厌我吗？”

“没有啦，都说了只是被吓到了而已。”他脑海里快速回放着许多画面，“而且之后，好几次，我被吓跑了……一直在逃避，让黑泽伤心了，对不起。”

“这完全不是你要道歉的事情……”

“但黑泽因为我伤心了。”安达轻轻地说，呼吸声徘徊在他耳边，“明明跟黑泽待在一起很开心，也一直在心动的……我太迟钝了。”

没说完的话被黑泽的吻堵住了。

安达还在回忆中的思绪一时空白。

他的嘴唇有点热，好软，他动作好轻柔……像心被一片羽毛轻轻抚摸了一下。

浅尝辄止的吻撩得安达心酥酥的。

“我们做饭团吧。” 黑泽脸上的红晕还没散去。

“好 好~”安达假装不知道他又在强行转移话题。

拿出一片海苔，从底边中点剪开到正方形的中心，“这样，海苔就分成了四部分，像四个格子。”，他交叉地比划着，将调过味的米饭铺在左下角，再将金枪鱼罐头放在米饭上方左上角，右上角是一片芝士，右下角是边缘焦黄的煎蛋。“安达来放蛋黄酱嘛。”

安达在米饭上挤了一大团，又在金枪鱼上挤了一小团。

“看起来好好吃……然后呢？要怎么折叠？”

小心地将左下角铺了米饭的部分向上对折，再分别向右、向下折，食物都藏进了海苔里，铺着四格食材的一片海苔变成了只有四分之一大的鼓鼓囊囊的正方形口袋。

“用保鲜膜包起来，吃的时候切开就可以啦。”

“好厉害——而且真的很简单！” 

黑泽看着他笑得弯起来的眼睛，就像他无数次魂牵梦萦的那样柔软，今天份治愈第七次get√

“嗯，再做个午餐肉口味的吧。”

“好！我来！”

黑泽看着安达认真的侧脸，软软的睫毛扑闪着，嘴角还有刚才偷尝金枪鱼沾上的蛋黄酱，觉得这样的幸福有些不真实。而一想到这是以后每天的日常，就开心得快要晕厥。

他要趁他不注意再看一会儿。

**Author's Note:**

> 折叠饭团视频：https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=CWdneaQNR70 （看起来真的很好吃）


End file.
